The art of love
by AnastaziaIngrid
Summary: Blaise Zabini is doing it with a certain Red Head. How will Harry react when he finds out. Sexy scene at the start, and multiple points of view of the rest of the day. This story is mostly sappy after the first scene. Set during eighth year. Slash and Mpreg. Rated M. One-shot


Hey loves, this is my newest story and I don't particularly want to give anything away in it. Just know that the first part is a sex scene, and then the story goes in to different perspectives of the rest of the day. The rest of it is sappy and full of happy things that just sound really cheesy, but I couldn't help it.

I hope you all enjoy.

P.S. None of this is mine. JK owns everything recognisable, I just had to play around with some of the characters.

* * *

Your red hair is splayed out on my pillow. Your breathing is deep, but delicate. I could sit here and watch you sleep forever. You need to leave though. Harry will notice you missing soon, and if not, it'll be the cloak instead. I gently wake you with a hand on your shoulder, and a kiss to your cheek.

"Mhuh?"

"Time to wake love. You'll be noticed missing soon."

"Eugh, ok. Give me a moment." I can see your smile at being woken by me. You roll over and I'm staring in to your beautiful eyes. You kiss me, and I can't help but respond to your insistent lips.

I allow your tongue in, and I can feel you licking behind my teeth.

You taste delicious, as always, and I groan in to your mouth. Your technique has me hard, and I long to release myself inside of you. I can feel your hand rubbing up my thigh, and I want nothing more than for you to continue up to caress my hardness.

"Please Blaise? Please fuck me." You pout. You know I can't resist you, and with hardly any thought, I've released my aching cock from my pyjamas.

"Merlin yes, turn around, I want to prepare you first." I absolutely love to make you wet with my mouth. You respond so beautifully to me as I kiss and lick my way around your most sensitive part. You're moaning out my name between gasps and giggles. No matter how good this feels, you always giggle. It serves to turn me on even more.

I continue licking you as I drag a finger around to tease you. I slowly ease it in. You groan in pure pleasure. I slowly work the finger in and out, touching that spot that sends you crazy. I work the spot over and over, as I insert another finger. You're writhing on me, moaning and gasping and groaning. I can tell you're almost ready to climax. I remove my fingers and my mouth, and you whimper.

"Shush love, I'll be filling you soon."

I work my throbbing prick over with my hand. I don't bother with lubrication, you prefer for me to enter you without it.

I ease myself inside you, slowly, savouring the feeling of your tightness. I've barely got my tip in, an already you're clenching on me, milking me as best you can with so little to work with.

"Please baby, please. Just fuck me, enter me fast and hard. I need it baby, please?" I moan in pleasure as you beg for me. I ram the rest of my length inside of you in one fluid movement. You scream in ecstasy. I'm working in to you hard, making sure to work over your pleasure button with each stroke, going faster and faster. You're milking me, making it hard for me to make this last for you. I'm panting with the effort not to come too soon. I can feel you getting closer, you're squeezing me hard now, working yourself on to me, to make this even better for the both of us.

"Ugh, Blaise, I'm going to climax. Please come inside me. Please. Please. Please. I need it, I need you filling me with your seed."

"Mmm, come for me baby."

You tense, and give a yell, crying my name out as you orgasm.

"BLAISE!"

I can barely hold on, and I release my red hot pleasure in to you, just as your intense orgasm finishes, sending you in to another smaller one. You're whimpering now, the two orgasms entirely too much for you to bear.

I stop moving inside you, just laying there, waiting for you to come down for your high. A minute later, and you're ready for me to move off of you.

I move behind you to spoon you for a minute before we have to leave. I bury my face in your neck, and suckle on your collarbone for a moment. Enough to leave a mark. Enough to make sure you remember you're mine and no one else's. No one will be able to see it, but you'll know it's there. You'll remember every time you shower or change until I you can see me again. I move my face to your hair. It's so soft and beautiful, and smells like the most amazing thing in the world. This is what amortentia smells like to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaise. Never leave me ok?"

"Never ever. I'd die first."

We lay there for another minute, before you speak again.

"I need to leave don't I?"

"Yes love. He'll wonder where you've gotten to. Just remember that I love you, forever and always ok."

You get up, and leave, cloak covering you, as I cover the nonentity you are, by opening the doors, so that you can pretend you've been outside all morning.

* * *

Harry is giving me a funny look as I walk over to the Griffindor table.

"Hey! You were up early this morning."

"Erm yeah, I borrowed your cloak and went for a walk on the grounds. I couldn't sleep."

"Ok, well come have something to eat, breakfast is almost over."

Hermione is glaring at me from across the table. She's trying to mouth something at me, but doesn't want Harry to see. He's finally looking away, and she starts to 'speak' at me.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When the time is right Hermione, he wouldn't be able to handle it right now." I mouth back.

"I swear to god! You bloody Weasleys"

Harry has a free period, so he goes off to the library. Hermione seizes the chance to talk to me properly.

"Bloody hell!" She whisper yells, "Why won't you tell him? What's the point?"

"Hermione, he isn't ready to know yet. He's barely coping with things right now, how do you think he'll react to me telling him I'm in love with Blaise?"

Hermione gasped. I hadn't realised until too late that I admitted that I love him.

"You're in love?"

"Yes Hermione. He could probably deal with just sex. But knowing that I'm in love with Blaise would ruin him. He's not ready, and I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Well congratulations. But how do you think he'll react, knowing that you've kept this secret for so long? He deserves the truth, don't you think?"

"Probably Hermione. You're right I guess. I'll tell him after classes today."

"Good, he might be angry for a while, but he'll come around ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

* * *

I can see you rushing up to me, and I quickly open a classroom door and duck in, so that no one will notice that we're chatting to each other.

"Blaise?" You say as you close the door behind you.

"Yes love?"

"I promised Hermione I would tell Harry about us this afternoon after classes. Will you come with me? I don't think I could do it without you by my side."

"Of course love. Anything for you."

* * *

I'm watching Blaise walking up to us. It seems that they've finally decided to say something then. I wonder how they'll react knowing that I know. I wonder how they'll react knowing that I think they should be together. I guess I'll know in a minute.

"Blaise." I nod.

"Harry. Hermione. Ronald." He acknowledges.

"Harry?" Ron starts.

"I'm happy for you guys. You make a really great couple." I smile.

All three of them are looking at me, dumbfounded.

"Right, well, sorry we didn't tell you earlier." Says Ron

"It's fine. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

Blaise takes the seat next to Ron. He kisses Ron on the cheek, and says, "Ronald, I don't know why we worried so much."

After dinner, Blaise stops me, and Hermione and Ron walk away to have a chat.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"I know Blaise, and honestly, I don't mind. I'm happy you've both found someone."

"There's something I have to ask you. I've already spoken to Ronald's parents about it, but I thought I should ask you too."

"Of course! Yes. He'll be so happy. Congratulations!"

I pull Blaise in to a hug, and clap him on the back. He's at a loss for words again, and I'm thoroughly enjoying doing that to people.

"Thanks mate. You have no idea what this means to me, what it'll mean to Ronald."

"No problem, I just want you two to be happy in your lives together. Just promise me you'll name one of your children after me, yeah?" I laugh.

* * *

I'm waiting for you in the room of requirement. It's our six month-aversary. I know it's a silly thing, but I really cannot wait to celebrate this with you. I've never been happier in my life.

You enter the room, looking a little scared. I know you don't know what is going on, but I can't help but feel like you're scared because of what I'm about to say.

"Blaise... I have to tell you something."

"What is it love?"

You pale, and look like you're about to throw up. "I'm uh- I'm, just. I'm pregnant." You look like you're afraid that I'm going to rage, and I can't help but feel sad at that.

"Ronald Weasley. Will you marry me?"

Your gaze snaps up, and you look like I've just arrived from another planet.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you?" I retort.

"Yes. I'm about three months along."

"You silly man. I was about to ask you to marry me anyway. This just makes me want it more. I love you. I will always love you, not matter what happens. I want to spend every waking moment with you, and our child."

"Children."

"Children?"

"I'm having twins. I don't know what sex or sexes yet. But I'm having two babies."

"We're having twins?" I ask with tears in my eyes

"Yes."

"Brilliant, but I promised Harry I'd name one of our children after him."

"You're ok with this?"

"Of course I am. Now, you never answered my question."

You run up to me and hug me, tears in your eyes. "Of course I'll marry you Blaise Zabini. I'll take your name and everything. I love you so much. Thank you!"

I laugh in pure bliss, and kiss you long and hard. "This is so cheesy." I say after we break apart.

"I don't care. I get to spend the rest of my life with you, let it be cheesy."


End file.
